


Teasing Kiss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Kingdom Hearts prompts & short fic [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Summer, Water Balloon Fights, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Lea tries to sit out of a water fight. Come dinnertime, Isa and Ventus rope him into it anyway.





	Teasing Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'm currently [open for prompts](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/173753200579/prompts-open-for-my-birthday-weekend-im-turning), I'll be closing on the 13th of May! Come check me out!

_(when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead)_

It’s a hot summer day, so of course they’re having a water fight. Lea seems incredibly distressed by this and has retreated indoors. Isa is proving himself quite the tactical mind, and Ventus is just throwing water balloons at all and sundry who stand still long enough. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are going at it melee style, which is fine by them. It’s nice to see the three kids having fun.

Finally, when Isa and Ventus are both totally soaked, Lea appears in the doorway, looking mildly grouchy.

“Your brother says it’s time for dinner,” he says warily, arms full of towels. Ventus skips over with a sunshine-bright smile, grabbing a towel from the top of the stack.

“Thanks Lea!” He chirps, kissing the redhead’s scrunched-up nose.

“Wet!” Lea hisses defensively, but Isa has snuck up behind him, and drapes his large, soaked self over the redhead. Lea makes a noise like a cat that’s been stepped on, and Ventus laughs, joining in the hug after liberating the towels and handing them to Kairi. He and Isa pepper kisses over Lea’s sulky, scrunched-up face.

“You should have joined in the water fight!” Ventus chirps once they release him. Lea contrives to look unimpressed and sulky at the same time.

“I was trying to stay dry,” he mutters, and Isa and Ventus exchange a smirk.

“Why’s that? It’s so hot out, cooling down is definitely the way to go.” Ventus asks innocently. Lea shoots him a slightly dirty look.

“There’s other ways to cool off.” He grumbles, and Isa chuckles softly.

“He doesn’t like getting wet unless it’s on his own terms,” Isa teases. “He’s like a tiger- a cat that likes to swim.”

“Come on, stoppit. You already got me damp, can we just go inside now?” Lea complains. Ventus smirks, pulling out his last, hidden water balloon.

“Gotcha!” He carols, popping it over Lea’s head. Lea’s shriek of dismay makes them both laugh, and he chases them mock-angrily through the yard until Ventus’s brother comes to get them himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
